bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bakugan
Bakuswap Series mystery figure (Naga) It has been reveveled on Bakugan.com to be Naga There have been revision edits that the mystery figure from the Bakuswap Series is either Naga or Ultimate Dragonoid. Of the two mystery figures in Bakuswap (i.e. not appearing on the poster), one is clearly Lars Lion, but the other is quite strange. A revision war swapping between different conclusions is not useful, so I suggest merely leaving it open on the main page and detailing pro's & cons on this dicussions page (until officially resolved). Argument for Naga: * The Naga card is included in the card set (Set D) released along with the Bakuswap Series. Normally the cards in the series correspond to the figures. (Personally, I think this is the strongest evidence.) * It makes sense to include both Wavern and Naga in the same set, as they are counterpart to each other. * The discrepancy between the figure and the TV series could be explained by the figure being pre-Silent Core Naga (i.e. that Naga used to look different). Argument against Naga: * The figure looks nothing like Naga from the series; not even the slightest. The claws, wings, head, feet -- there is nothing similar at all between the figures. * Thats because Silent Naga absorbed the Silent Core giving Naga a new appearance. Argument for Ultimate Dragonoid: * It is one of the dragon-like figures that has not been released yet. Argument against Ultimate Dragonoid: * The wing patterns, etc, don't really match Ultimate Dragonoid. Sgryphon 23:40, 18 January 2009 (UTC) : But if it is naga why does it have that horn and compare it to the first form of drago they kind of look alike. More evidence why the mystery figure is naga (even though it looks nothing like Naga) * Series 2 has Mantris, Terrorclaw, Gargonoid, Siege, Tuskor, Cycloid, Manion and Hynoid. The corresponding card set has Gate cards Gargonoid, Manion, Mantris, Terrorclaw, Cycloid, Hynoid, Tuskor, and Ability cards Siege Switch, * Bakupearl Series has Hammer Gorem, Diablo Preyas, Blade Tigrerra, Storm Skyress, Ravenoid, Warious, Limulus and Wormquake. The corresponding Set B has Gate cards Limulus, Ravenoid, Warius, Wormquake, Gorem, Skyress, and Ability cards Preyas and Tigrerra. * Bakuclear Series has Monarus, Harpus, Rattleoid, Sirenoid, Fortress, Tentaclear, El Condor and Bee Striker. The corresponding Set C has Gate cards Monarus, Harpus, Fortress, Sirenoid, Rattleoid, El Condor, and Ability cards Bee Striker and Tentaclear. * Set D has Gate cards Wavern, Exedra, Apollonir, Clayf, Oberus, Frosch, Naga, and Ability card Lars Lion. The named figures in the Bakuswap series are Wavern, Exedra, Apollonir, Clayf, Oberus, and Frosch; one of the two extra figures is unmistakenly Lars Lion. In all series released so far since the new rules, the named cards in the corresponding set match exactly with the figures available in that set. It would be extremely strange if the final mystery figure in Bakuswap was not Naga (and it would also make the Naga card useless). Sgryphon 01:54, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Repairs I have watched this wiki for a time, and only now noticed that it's titular page was lacking in detail. So I spent some time making some quick facts and details. Please tell me if I organized it better, as this is the first major wiki I have joined.--Oheh-Tsidii (talk) 18:35, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Bakugan Coming to Earth According to this page, the Bakugan came to Earth and Vestal because Naga merged with the Silent Core. However, Episode 1 clearly shows that the Bakugan game existed before ''Naga merged with the Silent Core. The source of the distortion is shown in Episode 8: When Naga first tried to penetrate Vestroia's core (unsuccessfully), that is when the Bakugan started to appear on Earth. ''After Hal-G gave Naga the means to open the portal to the cores, that is when Naga merged with the Silent Core. SClauther (talk) 05:05, January 9, 2014 (UTC)